English School
by The Living Layla
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have a secret Relationship. Lucy parents say to her that she is going to a boarding school in England. Lisanna wants Natsu. Watch them and see what happens NaLu. If you don't like it don't read. Rated T for language and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I had an idea please tell me if you like it. I am a NaLi hater but not a ****Lisanna hater. She is so nice. How can you hate her. Please R&R.**

* * *

><p>Prologue.<p>

My name is Lucy Haertfillia. I go to school in Calgary, Alberta, Canada. My best-friend Natsu Dragneel goes to the same school as me. I have had a crush on him for a while. He is a Big headed Idiot but I love him any way. We both have feelings for each other and we told each other about them about a year ago. No one knows. We both acted the same as when we did not. Natsu dose not know personal bounders. Our friends thought that we where perfect for each other. This is all about my discovery of my family and a pink haired fella.

Chapter 1

I walked home from the bus stop like normal. Me and Natsu where talking absentmindedly. We live in beside each other. He sneaks in through my window every night to sleep in my warm bed. My parents do not mind any more. They wake up to me kicking Natsu out of bed. He has a little sister named Wendy. She is so cute. She and he have a small little cat. The cat is a rare breed that can talk. Natsu has three cousins that are in a boarding school in England. Once I got to my house Natsu gave me a bone crushing hug. He comes in my window just before I get into bed. I have slept with my door closed ever sense I was a little girl so it is no surprise that I do it now.

I watch Natsu walk away. I sigh. I walk into my house and see my Mom and Dad with a sad smile on there faces. I put my stuff away and sit down on the floor in front of my parents. My house is small. We are rich but we have never seen why we need a mansion. My house is a split level. The stares going up are the main floor. On the left side there is a living room with a fire place and a dinning room. Right there is a door to the kitchen and four other doors. The first one is for my moms office. The second is to the bathroom. The third is the master bedroom. The last one is my room. Down stares there is a family room, my (old) play room. Witch now houses a drum kit for me (Yes I play the drums) and my dads office.

Once I am across the coffee table. My mom starts "Lucy you will be going to a boarding school in England. You will be going there so you can get to know your family that you have there. You are all packed. Me and your father stayed home so that we could pack for you. Please say yes. You leave tomorrow night so you can say good buy." I stare at my parents. I feel so betrayed but I also know why they are doing this to me.

"I will go. Witch school am I going to?" I ask. I really don't mind going. I have always wanted to know my family in England.

"Fiore, I think. You will be housed in the Fairy Tail boarding house. You will be with Gajeel at least." I sigh. I know where I am going. It is not bad.

"Ok. I have homework that is due tomorrow." I walk off and do my home work when my window opens. I look at the clock. It is time for Natsu to come. I forget. "Did you hear."

"That you are going to to boarding school in England with my cousin and me then yes." I replayed that sentience in my mind for a few minutes.

"You mean you are coming?" I asks so hopefully.

"Yes I am coming with you." Natsu looks into my eyes and all I can see is happiness. I was sure that my eyes reflected the same emotion. I gave him a bare hug.

"I see she told you. Just as long as nothing bad happens I knew you would like this." I hear my dad and jump away.

"Why did you not tell me." I ask my dad that was standing there.

"I knew he was coming by and I did not want to tell you my self." He shrugged and walked off.

"sigh, Let me get my PJ's and change." I walk off. I can't believe that I am going to a boarding school with Natsu. Squeal. I can not wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I know people read this but don't review. I do not care what you have to say. Please I like ****feedback. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

We said good buy to our friend and they looked so hurt. I said that we would email them and text them all the time. We where boarding the plane. Me and Natsu snuggled close to each other and fell asleep. I love the feeling of him next to me. Once we touched down we got our bags. I looked at Natsu. I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the check. Witch he seamed to take as it is make-out time. He pulled me in for a long kiss. Once we released. We went to find the only family member I know from England. My Grate Aunt Sue.

"Hey, Sue." I called. She turned and looked at me. Scanning me with her gaze.

"I can not believe it is you Lucy. It is hard to believe. Last time I saw you you where small. This must be your... friend." Sue puts out her hand for Natsu. Sue saw the kiss.

"Yes this is Natsu, Natsu My Grate Aunt Sue." I introduce them. Then we put our stuff in the car and drive to the school. Once we get there we dive to the boarding house. The boarding house is large. It looks so big. Oh I forgot to tell you we are Juniors (Grade 11). The house is made of stone. It looks beautiful. There is a traied mark symbol on the front. According to Natsu everyone gets a tattoo of the symbol. Our rival is Sabertooth. Here the boarding houses are called Guilds. I look over at Natsu he looks happy. "Aunt Sue when am I coming by to met people. Can Natsu come?"

"Yes he can come. How about next weekend so you can get settled this week." Aunt Sue looks between us and can see through our mirage of being friends. "go in I will bring the bags in." we walk in.

"Gajeel!" Me and Natsu called. Every one stops and stares at us with a death wish look.

"Bunny-girl, Salamander," Gajeel is looking at us. "Are you guys together yet?"

"Yes" I say in a small voice. He looks shocked "are you still calling me bunny-girl. You saw me in a bunny costume once for halloween." Every one is looking at us like "What the Fucking Hell."

"Yah I know." At this the boys get into a fight just for the fun of it. I walk over to them. People are scared for me. I grab Natsu's Hair and pull him away.

"Natsu you promised your mother that you would not get into a fight with him today. Now I have to tell her. **Sigh**. She will not be surprised." I walk away. I go out side and see my Aunt having trouble. Natsu appears and helps her. We walk in and drop our stuff by the door. "We are looking for a Mirajane." They point to a wight Haired lady that is standing there. "We are new. Where can we drop our stuff off at?"

" Your room is upstairs. You can call me Mira. Your parents called to make suer that you where in a room together. Can you please tell me why?" Mira asked. There was another wight haired girl standing there looking hurt. Gajeel is standing there laughing.

"you still... Ha Ha Ha... Gi Hi." Gajeel is still laughing as hard as he can.

"I will tell every one when we get back down, because you will all have questions for us. Here Aunt Sue let me take those." I walk over to my aunt and help her. We put our stuff in our room and Natsu steels a quick kiss before we head back down stairs. I say goodbye to my aunt and walk into the living room sit down with Natsu right behind me with an arm over my shoulder. "Can we have your name first."

A blue hair girl with an orange head band that sat near Gajeel said her name was Levy. A black haired guy that was in his boxers name was Gray. A darker blue haired girl that was clinging to Gray was Juvia. There was a guy named Romeo that had black hair. The little wight haired girls name was Lisanna. A red haired girl with armour on was Erza. A guy with blue haired guy with a red tattoo named Jellal. After Jellal said his name we teased Gajeel. "So Gajeel you tease us about being together but you never told us you had a girlfriend." He turned bright red.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said well hiding behind the couch. We laughed.

"Okay I have a question," Mira asks after we finish laughing, "What are your names."

"My name is Lucy and this idiot is Natsu." I say. You can hear Gajeel laughing. Natsu looked at me with a frown on his face.

"why did you say that Luce." Natsu looks so sad.

"Are you guys dating?" Levy asked.

"yes we are, but our habits where like this before we got together." Natsu answered and everyone looks surprised that he answered

"Who was that who dropped you off?" Erza asked.

"That was my aunt. I have family here that I do not know. That is one of the reasons that I came here. My parents wanted me to be with someone that I know that is why Natsu came." I say to everyone. Gajeel snorts from behind the couch. "Gajeel will you please come out from behind that couch. You know Wendy is missing you, and Carla is missing Lily. Where is Lily, Happy is here."

"You brought that flie bag. I miss Wendy too. Fine" Gajeel comes out from behind the couch.

"Ok My question. How did you know Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"He, sadly, is my cousin. I have a little sister her name is Wendy. The other three names you herd are cats that we all have. Sting and Rouge are also our cousin sadly." Natsu said. Every one winced at Sting and Rouges names.

"Final Question before dinner, Why do you guys have to share a room." Lisanna asked. She looks at me and Natsu. We look at each other a bit embarrassed to tell them.

"I have been friends with Natsu for three years now. Once Natsu found out where I lived he started to sneak in at night and sleep in my bed. The first few times I kicked him out of my room and my house. He just kept at it. I finally let it go. I slept in one morning for school and my parents came in and screamed when they saw Natsu in my bed. They found out what happened and kept trying to prevent it but he kept coming so they don't mind any more. One night Gajeel fallowed Natsu. And I woke up with him standing over head. I knew who he was and had met him but when I found that he was over my head watching Natsu and I sleeping I screamed and Natsu bet Gajeel up.

They where always enemies this just fuelled the rage evan more. Gajeel came up with nick names for us and I did not care until it was one year latter." I say shooting daggers at him "so they put us together so that if I was with a girl they would not wake up and scream seeing Natsu." everyone got what I was saying.

Levy and Gajeel where blushing like mad men. "Oh so you mean like these two." Mira said

"I knew it. Ha Ha Gajeel has a girlfriend. Admit it." I say.

"You admit that you have a relationship with Natsu." Gajeel counters back.

"I already have." I stand up and walk over to him put my face in his and slap him (she slapped him because he dose not lesson). Then I walked off.

"You got stronger Bunny-girl. Has salamander been training with you?" Gajeel taughts.

"What do you think. He was so worried about you scaring me again." With that I went to my room.

Gajeel's POV.

She will never change. Natsu got up and followed bunny-girl. "Ok so give me the dish." Mira asked.

"What do you want to know?" I say.

"What are they to each other? Why are they this way. More about there backgrounds." Mira said. Everyone else agreed.

"Bunny-Girl is rich but lives in a small house. Her family dose not care that they have money. Her dad runs the Hearfillia Kromazon. She is the hair. Her parents would love to set her up with some one but if she dose not want to they don't mind. They love her a lot. That is all I know about her back round. I have seen her and Salamander kiss. Our family can only love one girl. I know that he loves her. Sting and Rouge have this curse too. They act like playboys but they know who that one person is for them. Both me and Natsu know who that one girl is. They know each others secrets. They have not changed... much." Gajeel said.

"Wow that is a lot." Mira said.


	3. athours note

hi so I am going on hiatus. have school and the rise of Rouge. So Please just be patiant i will start this up again at some time.

~the living layla


End file.
